Mask
by sakura2803
Summary: Porque eso era lo que el tenia puesto; una mascara que ni el sabia que la tenia mi punto de vista de lo que siente ichigo después de estos 10 años


_Mask_

Ichigo Kurosaki suspiraba cansado después de atender a al último paciente que estaba en la clínica, al parecer hoy muchos niños habían decidió trepar árboles y romperse uno que otro brazo.

Entró a la casa que lo recibió con un profundo silencio. Volvió a suspirar, se había olvidado del tiempo y de seguro Orihime había ido a buscar a Kazui de Karate. Encendió las luces, sus hermanas de seguro estaban todavía en la universidad o Karin quizás estaba en su trabajo de medio tiempo que había conseguido.

Sin darse cuenta su mirada se posó en el recuadro gigante de su madre, que su padre abrazaba cada vez que podía

_viejo…- dijo melancólico mirando la foto pequeña al lado del cuadro de su madre; era su padre abrazándolo a él y a sus hermanas. Su perdida todavía no era superada, nunca se imaginó que su padre y el padre de Ishida serían victimas de esa nefasta guerra de hace 10 años atrás. Pero lo que más lamentaba el joven médico era que nunca llego a despedirse de su padre, mientras peleaba contra Ywach su reaitsu desapareció como había aparecido, en un susurro del viento.

Antes de volver al mundo real lo había buscado por cielo y tierra, en cada parte que pudo del Rukongai pero como Renji le había dicho cuando un alma moría se volvía partículas de reishi que se fusionaba con la sociedad

_Renji…- el recordar a su amigo shinigami le hizo acordar de la visita que recibió de él y de Rukia junto a su hija Ichika. Sonrió al recordar a la pequeña, en cierto punto en apariencia era igual a Renji pero el carácter era igual al de su madre, era igual a Rukia. Recordó la emoción que le invadió al escuchar el timbre y saber que eran ellos, después de tanto los volvería a ver.

Prendió la cocina para hacerse un té mientras negaba el último pensamiento que broto en su cabeza; él se alegró por ver a los dos, no solo por ver a Rukia, él había extrañado a todos sus amigos del sereitei, no solo a la enana mandona, que al parecer pudo seguir con su vida como si nada.

_mierda- golpeo la mesa mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza; desde la visita de Rukia pensamientos tenebrosos lo abrumaban. Antes de esa maldita visita nunca se había cuestionado su vida; pensaba que estaba feliz, había cumplido con su sueño de vivir una vida normal y nunca reparo la falta que le hizo el sereitei hasta que la vio, su pelo más largo, su rostro más femenino, pero siempre usando esos vestidos de niña infantil.

Sonrió con pesar ¿a quién quería engañar? Siempre lo supo, nunca había dejado de pensar en Rukia, siempre preguntándose como estaría, que estaría haciendo, si estaría pensando en él, si lo extrañaría como él lo hacía.

Aunque no lo mostrara le dolió en el alma, la distancia que Rukia había impuesto entre ellos dos, siempre pensó que lo acompañaría en esos momentos donde su padre murió, o en los siguientes momentos, su graduación en la preparatoria, su graduación como médico, hasta pensó que la vería en su casamiento o en el nacimiento de su primogénito

Pero ella nunca vino, solo recibía disculpas de Renji por parte de ambos que Rukia estaba muy ocupada recuperando al sereitei, que la familia Kuchiki la tenía ocupada o el embarazo de Ichika

Una punzada dolorosa le pincho el corazón al pensar en esa imagen, si él había estado medio baboso con Orihime al saber que Kazui crecía en ese vientre que quería, no quería imaginarse a Renji siendo baboso con la tierna panza que habrá tenido Rukia al esperar a su hija.

La pava hirvió y con pocas ganas se sirvió un café mientras prendía la radio, un poco de música nunca vendría mal a nadie. El presentador estaba presentando la canción de un nuevo grupo y el solo espero que no sea esa música tan rara que Karin amaba

_ _y el tema que comienza es "Mascara"-_ escucho al presentador

_que título más raro- dijo el hombre mientras se sentaba en el sillón esperando que la canción despejara su mente. La música comenzó a sonar y el cerró los ojos.

" _ **¿En dónde puedo encontrar un corazón que no tenga ni una sola herida? Me preguntó el viento mientras soplaba rozando mi cuello"**_

 _ **_**_ en ningún lado- contesto Ichigo con dolor, todos los corazones estaban lastimados, quizás el único corazón que conocía sin ninguna herida sea el de su hijo Kazui- pero la tendrá.

Los ojos de Ichigo se veían vacíos al abrirlo

_no hay nadie que se salve del dolor- una serie de imágenes pasaron por su cabeza para terminar en una pequeña figura de largos cabellos y ojos lavandas- de alguna forma terminas lastimado

" _ **No tengo ninguna buena respuesta para esa pregunta. La gente tiene una sola vida y hace todo lo posible por seguir adelante"**_

¿Adelante? Se preguntó Ichigo mientras le daba la razón a la canción, el tiempo nunca se detuvo para él, ni cuando perdió a su madre, ni cuando perdió sus poderes de shinigami. El tiempo avanzo y esos 17 meses pasaron como canto de sirena, pasaron haciéndole creer que todo estaba bien y engañándolo al pensar que lo había superado

" _ **Después de ser ligeramente golpeados por esa primavera tan verde, juntos nos abrimos paso entre el resplandor del verano"**_

" _ **Espero que la positividad inunde ese camino que elegiste para que podamos volver a iluminar los caminos de los demás algún día"**_

Caminos distintos. Caminos diferentes. Cada ser humano sigue uno propio, sus amigos hicieron eso, sus hermanas también, inclusive el hizo lo mismo. Hasta ella lo había hecho. Elegir un camino, una ruta nueva que los distancio de manera irreparable. El había elegido la vida tranquila de un ser humano, se había casado con Orihime y habían tenido un hijo, pero sabía que algo siempre le había faltado siempre. Amaba a su hijo y a Orihime también, después de todo ella estuvo, nunca se rindió con él, lo acompaño en cada momento importante de su vida, le había dado amor incondicional y a su hijo; pero aun así algo siempre le faltaba, Karin siempre se lo decía cuando estaba borracha

_ _ichi-ni a tus ojos le faltan algo… luz, tus ojos no brillan como antes_

Eso siempre le decía cuando la ayudaba a subir a su habitación cuando volvía de juerga, nunca le prestó atención y ahora tampoco le quería dar la razón a su hermana, porque eso significaría admitir que no era feliz, él era feliz con su vida… entonces ¿Por qué sentía que la visita de Rukia se había llevado algo?

" _ **Quiero que vivas sin nubes, así que no odies esta lluvia pasajera"**_

_ _hasta pronto Ichigo_

 __hasta pronto Rukia… gracias por detener la lluvia que había en mi_

Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron ante la letra de la canción y el recuerdo que se instaló en su mente, esas palabras sonaron demasiado nítidas en su cabeza, como si hubiese sido ayer que se despedía de ella por primera vez después de salvarla de la sociedad

" _ **Quiero que vivas sin decir mentiras, no tienes por qué preocuparte por la soledad"**_

 __Ichigo… ¿eres feliz?_

 __haaa- tardo en contestar_

_cállate- le hablo a la radio pero sin sacar la canción, ese último recuerdo se había dado cuando Rukia y él se despedían hace unos pocos meses atrás, la pequeña shinigami le pregunto si él era feliz, y él había tarado en contestar porque no sabía que decirle, opto por decirle que sí, opto por mentir. Pero más que la mentira, le dolió la sonrisa de Rukia al responder que ella también lo era; quiso recriminarle por él, por dejarlo, por ser feliz dejándolo de lado, pero nada salió de su boca, porque él no tenía derechos de reclamarle nada a Rukia, ella eligió separarse de él, y el tampoco lucho por su amistad, simplemente cedió y permitió que el tiempo pasara

" _ **Tu cuerpo existe con el propósito de llevar el amor que está oculto en tu interior. Desde siempre, siempre desde el día que naciste.**_

 _ **Tú, yo y el y todos los demás vamos a la deriva sin ser capaces de decir nada. Esperando que algún día nuestras palabras alcancen su destino"**_

 __nosotros no cambiaremos, pase lo que pase- le dijo Rukia cuando termino cansado de matar a ese último hollow antes de perder por completo sus poderes_

_mentirosa- Ichigo dijo mientras pequeñas lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, llenas de rabia, impotencia y frustración- eres una mentirosa enana, si cambiaste…

" _ **Incapaces de encajar en la sociedad, nos sentimos impotentes.**_

 _ **Desde una base llamada soledad, nos vamos despidiendo de una estación tras otra"**_

Sonrió irónicamente al escuchar eso, parecía que esta maldita canción estaba describiendo su vida; todavía recordaba los pétalos de cerezos que cayeron años tras otro, pasando de una estación a otra, de un año a otro, y el solo era un pobre espectador del tiempo; viendo como sus amigos se alejaban, como el mismo tomaba un rumbo que jamás pensó. Porque si éramos sinceros en su adolescencia nunca se imaginó casado con Orihime y mucho menos que tendrían un hijo que sería la luz de su vida; pero helo aquí; casada con una persona que siempre llamo por su apellido, con un hijo que le recordaba a él y su vida de shinigami cayendo a la deriva de un acantilado oscuro

" _ **El deseo de morir lentamente abrazados a la contracorriente; se va haciendo un hueco en esos pensamientos a los que nos estamos aferrando"**_

 _Estaba arrodillado llorando ante las palabras de Ginjo, había sido engañado, de nuevo les había fallado a todos, no pudo proteger a nadie. No le importaba mojarse debajo de esa lluvia y tampoco que la garganta se le desgarrara en el proceso. Deseaba estar muerto_

 __ya veo…- dijo desesperanzado llorando al ver como su padre y Urahara lo atravesaban con una espada…- ustedes también ¿no?_

 __hijo estúpido- le dijo su padre- ya deberías de ser capaz de ver a la persona que sostiene esa katana; mírala Ichigo._

 _Sus ojos se abrieron y una luz inexplicable se apodero de ellos al ver la pequeña figura que poco a poco se iba formando delante de sus ojos; su corazón palpito como hacia nunca_

 __Rukia…_

" _ **no queremos estar en donde nos encontramos, sino escapar a algún otro lugar, no queremos ser quienes somos, sino convertirnos en otra persona"**_

Esas palabras, esa frase con un ritmo movido, destruyo la coraza que estaba tratando de levantar; esas simples palabras lo desarmaron por completo y con dolor tuvo que admitir lo que estaba negando desde su reencuentro con Rukia. No quería esta vida; amaba a su hijo, pero era lo único rescatable de su actual vida; amaba a su esposa pero el lazo que lo unía eternamente a Orihime no estaba, con ella no había complicidad, no había peleas, no había esa unión incomparable que tenía con Rukia; Orihime no era Rukia y el para su desgracia no era Renji

" _ **por el momento nos hemos puesto una máscara sonriente**_

 _ **¿Qué es lo que realmente deseamos?"**_

_ ¿qué deseo?- dijo al aire. Este mismo desasosiego lo sintió cuando perdió sus poderes por primera vez, y lo único que deseaba era poder tener el poder para proteger a sus seres queridos, lo anhelaba pero ¿realmente deseaba solo eso? No. Eso era una mentira que todo el mundo creyó, menos ella. La única que lo leía como un libro abierto era la actual capitana del escuadrón 13; ella veía a través de su alma, y supo que eso no era solo lo que añoraba; porque después de 10 años Ichigo Kurosaki no extrañaba para nada sus poderes, pero si a esos amigos que dejo atrás en la sociedad, si extrañaba las peleas con Renji y más que nada extrañaba pelear con ella, hablar como en los viejos tiempos; caminar juntos…

_mierda- se sacudió sus pocos cabellos, impotente al descubrir que lo único que extrañaba de tener poderes era que le permitía ver a Rukia cuando quisiera

" _ **descansando tumbado en la hierba después de haber llorado un poco, mire por el agujero de una rosquilla y vi un hermoso cielo azul celeste que me hizo llorar de alegría"**_

 _Un potente llanto se escuchó en el quirófano_

 __felicidades Kurosaki-san- le dijo una enfermera-es un varón_

 _Sostuvo a su hijo con temor, se veía tan frágil que pensó que se rompería por su torpeza. Lo vio detenidamente, tenía los cachetes rojos al igual que toda su cara y en la cabeza se asomaba lo que parecía pelusa naranja_

 __Kazui Kurosaki- dijo con orgullo y sintió como su mundo se llenaba de luz y las nubes grises que ocupaban lo más escondido de su corazón se disipaban al ver esos ojos avellana- siempre te protegeré pequeño_

" _ **no necesito una máquina del tiempo, solo necesito atesorar el presente…"**_

Se acercó y tomo la fotografía del primer día de escuela de Kazui, su pequeño estaba fuertemente agarrado de la mano de su madre y levantaba el puño feliz sonriendo mientras él les tomaba las fotos

" _ **pero, pero incapaz de dejar de lado mis lamentos"**_

¿Qué mierda le pasaba a esa canción? Cuando pensaba que estaba por salir en el pozo lúgubre que eran sus pensamientos por culpa de la maldita música, esta lo volvió a hundir

_eso es obvio- le respondió a la música- ninguna persona deja sus lamentos, son como la lapa de su suelo, como la sombra de uno mismo

" _ **me quede solo al tratar de encontrar a alguien más y me hice pedazos al intentar sentirme pleno"**_

 _Estaba por cruzar el senkaimono, sus amigos lo acompañaban; sabía que este era el final; después de su batalla contra Ywach este sería el final para el en la sociedad de almas; por eso estaban todos allí para despedirlos, todos menos ella_

 __Kurosaki-kun…- Inoue le hablo, sabiendo que pasaba por su cabeza, quizás todos sabían porque tenía esa cara tan larga_

 __dime Inoue- sonrió falsamente, una de las tantas sonrisas que de seguro usaría en su vida_

 __ella me dijo que no podía venir- todos sabían que hablaba de Rukia, pero al parecer no querían nombrarla por miedo, miedo a que el joven héroe se desmoroné_

 __ya lo sé… además ¿Quién necesita la despedida de esa enana?- eso dijo, pero por dentro sufría, dolía, dolía y mucho pero quiso demostrar que todo estaba bien, que él estaba bien_

" _ **Espero poder llegar a conseguirlo en lo que me queda de vida"**_

 _Se despidió de todos, después de bromas, de llantos por parte de las mujeres, eso incluye a Inoue, empezaron a cruzar uno por uno el senkaimono, el portal que no se volvería a abrir por mucho tiempo. Intento, kami sabía que lo intento, pero miro hacia atrás_

 __solo una última vez- rogo internamente, solo quería verla una vez más y la vio_

 _Alejada de todos, escondida entre las sombras, con su cara siempre imperturbable como toda una Kuchiki; sus miradas se encontraron por milésimas de segundos y lo supo, era final_

 __adiós Ichigo- no la escucho pero entendió perfectamente el movimiento de sus labios- se feliz_

 __adiós Rukia- y cruzo el senkaimono, sin decirle que fuera feliz, porque era egoísta, no quería que ella fuera feliz si él no estaba allí; además todos escucharon la última advertencia de Ywach, volvería cuando todos estuvieran felices, y por eso se prometió en silencio que jamás seria plenamente feliz, y la prueba era que su otra mitad ya no estaría, Rukia no sería parte de su vida_

" _ **incluso si no hay nombres bonitos para esos pensamientos que me diste, esos pensamientos seguirán bailando en el cielo de los recuerdos"**_

Envidia, frustración, impotencia. Y la lista podía seguir con los pensamientos que Rukia y su reencuentro le dieron

" _ **Quiero que vivas sin nubes, así que no odies esta lluvia pasajera"**_

" _ **Quiero que vivas sin decir mentiras, no tienes por qué preocuparte por la soledad"**_

" _ **encontraste la soledad que había dentro de mí y te abrazaste a ella cuando me había perdido y me dijiste que estaba bien si lloraba"**_

 __sé que quieres preguntarme sobre la muerte de mi madre ¿no es así?- le pregunto mientras corrían para salvar a su familia de ese hollow_

 __ ¿me contestarías si lo hiciera?- le pregunto ella- es asunto tuyo, solo sé que para ti es una herida muy profunda… y por eso no sé qué palabras usar, no sé cómo preguntártelo sin volver a abrirte una herida, sin romperte el corazón en mil pedazos_

 _Seguían corriendo en contra reloj por llegar con su familia_

 __esperare- le dijo ella- y cuando quieras hablar, cuando sientas que estás listo para contármelo, estaré ahí para escucharte._

Esas palabras se las había dicho Rukia, en el aniversario de su madre, esa vez que ese hollow casi se devoraba a su familia y cuando shinigami quiso matarlo; ella literalmente abrazo su soledad; ella con tan solo pocas palabras abrazo ese hueco en su corazón y por primera vez desde la muerte de su madre, su recuerdo no le había dolido. Pasar junto al lago donde su madre murió, no dolía tanto cuando ella estaba.

" _ **me entrene a mí mismo para aguantar las lágrimas sin importar lo triste que me sintiera, pero yo, durante todo este tiempo, siempre he querido llorar"**_

" _ **siempre he querido reír con franqueza sin ponerle una máscara a mi corazón"**_

_y esos fueron….- la voz del locutor murió cuando Ichigo apagó la radio, lagrimas caían de sus ojos mientras su mirada se perdía en el polvo que había en el suelo, que poco a poco se llenaba de gotas, de sus propias lágrimas. Lagrimas que había aguantado sin saberlo, lagrimas que se escondieron en su sus ojos y que ahora eran libres junto a un dolor que no sabía que sentía.

Lo único que invadia su cabeza eran los momentos inolvidables que vivió junto a Rukia, los buenos, los malos, sus peleas y su separación. Todo.

Desde el momento que le pateo el trasero por primera vez cuando entro por su ventana, hasta hace unos meses atrás cuando la vio más madura, más fuerte; más Rukia

_maldita canción- tapo sus ojos pero sus sollozos no eran callados por nada; ni siquiera él era consciente del dolor que sentía, pero lo estaba quemando por dentro

_si me siento solo, tu estarías para mi…- dijo entre sollozos, recitando una frase que nunca se olvidó- si me caigo, tú me ayudaras a levantarme, si yo estoy herido tu vendrás en mi rescate… entonces Rukia ¿Por qué no estás aquí? Duele, duele demasiado. Me siento solo, Rukia ¿Dónde estás?

Era un adulto, con una vida hecha pero ahora mismo se sentía como ese pequeño niño que perdió a su madre, desamparado, dolido y por sobre todo lastimado.

_mierda- se secó fuertemente las lágrimas que parecían no querer parar, tenía que controlarse, su familia estaba por llegar y ellos no tenía la culpa de su dolor, ni siquiera Rukia era la culpable; el único culpable era él. Por ser un cobarde y huir de lo que siempre deseo. Si el debía ponerse nuevamente una máscara era por su culpa

Fue al baño y vio su reflejo, tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos por tanto llanto y sus ojos estaban completamente apagados; sabía que desde que la vio frente a su puerta con su pose tan altanera, nada volvería a hacer lo mismo y nada lo es. Rukia había entrado a su vida como su fuera su casa y se iba cuando ella quería; Rukia hacia lo que quería con él y muy a su pesar él no podía luchar contra eso, no podía luchar contra lo que sentía por ella. ¿Pero que sentía? No podía describirlo, la enana lo hacía enojar, reír, llorar, sentirse aliviado, el daba calidez y lo golpeaba tan fuerte que le daban ganas de matarla; lo que Rukia provocaba en él no tenía nombre, no podía ponerle un nombre porque eso significaría ponerle un límite a su lazo y a sus sentimientos y estos no tenían límite alguno

_oto-san- escucho el grito de su hijo en la entrada

_Cariño llegamos- la dulce voz de su esposa lo saco de su ensoñación

_enseguida bajo- dijo mirándose al espejo. Él no podía olvidarse quien era, esposo de Orihime Kurosaki y padre de Kazui Kurosaki y nada puede cambiarse y por eso nuevamente se pondría su máscara de felicidad, de que todo estaba bien, una máscara que ocultaría lo que en verdad pasaba; una máscara que ocultaría a Rukia Kuchiki y la guardaría en su corazón, en lo más recóndito de este

Una máscara que ocultaría al verdadero Ichigo Kurosaki


End file.
